


Leere

by Itsariki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gedicht, Gen, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsariki/pseuds/Itsariki
Summary: German!Das ist ein kleines Gedicht, was ich geschrieben habe. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!__________________________________________________________________________





	

** Leere **

****

Ein kaltes Gefühl durch meinen Körper rennt,  
es verletzt in der Kühle und doch, es brennt.

  
Meine Gedanken schwinden langsam, sind nicht mehr da,  
Was war einmal, was ist jetzt, was wird wahr?

  
Dieselbe Tortur, wieder und wieder,  
sie zwingt mich auf die Knie nun nieder.

Ich schaue nach oben, sehe den Himmel so hell,  
die Wolken weis, die Sonne grell.

  
Was ist das für ein Kontrast, warum wird mir nicht warm?  
Habe ein ungutes Gefühl im Kopf, im Bauch, im Darm.

  
Bin ich denn nicht perfekt, so wie ich bin?  
Bin ich nicht gut genug für die Menschheit, wo soll ich hin?

  
Passe ich nicht rein, in dieses Schema so grau,  
soll ich lieber Mann sein, oder doch Frau?

  
Was wird von mir erwartet, was soll ich tun?  
Wohin soll ich gehen, was ist richtig nun?

  
Mein Blick senkt sich, geblendet von dem Licht,  
ich bin ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht.

  
Dann verweile ich lieber hier, schweigen auf dem Grund,  
lege mich hin, wie ein streunender Hund.

**Author's Note:**

> Was auch kommen mag, gib nicht auf!  
> Es wird immer Jemanden geben, der an deiner Seite steht und dir aufhilft!


End file.
